Princess of Hyotei
by cookiiemonster
Summary: FemRyo  Ryoma has just returned to Japan from America and is attending Hyotei instead of Seigaku. Atobe Keigo is her cousin, by the way. Please tell me your comments
1. Chapter 1

To start off this story, here's a little tidbit. Echizen Nanjirou is not a monk in this story. In fact, he is a well-known business man. But the fact that he is a pervert still remains, of course. Not to mention that the Echizen Corporation that he owns is on par with the Atobe Corporation.

_Back to the story._

In the dining hall of a certain mansion, Echizen Nanjirou and Echizen Rinko were having their French-styled breakfast.

_Pause._

Meet Echizen Nanjirou, president of the Echizen Corporation, an extremely powerful man in the business world and also an extremely good tennis player. He used to be a pro but retired for unknown reasons.

Meet Echizen Rinko, the matriarch of the Echizen household. She is extremely protective of her daughter and can be extremely devil-like when needed. You do not, I repeat, do not want to anger her in any way at all.

_Play._

Nanjirou looked to his right and sighed…if only his personal butler didn't have to take a leave today. He knew how to serve him the way he wanted… unlike the other household servants.

Let me explain. Each person of the Echizen family has a personal maid or butler. Of course, the personal servant is one of the best servants in the household.

Back to the point.

Sighing in defeat, Echizen Nanjirou buried his nose in a newspaper. Rinko found this action extremely weird. Her husband had never fancied reading a newspaper. At least, he would never read one during breakfast unless the news was extremely important. And she, for one, knew that the news reported today were fairly unimportant for her personal maid had reported everything to her. Her eyebrows twitched. This could only mean one thing…

"Nanako-san, lift up Nanjirou's newspaper," She commanded. Nanako bowed and approached Nanjirou. Poor Nanjirou was still 'reading' his 'newspaper', oblivious to what was going to happen. Nanako lifted up the newspaper…to reveal a pornographic magazine. Nanako flinched internally at the sight of the erotic object.

"Nanako," Rinko started, fuming right now. "Burn it,"

Nanjirou paled, instinctively clutching the magazine closer to his suit-clad chest. "N…No!"

Nanako bowed, "My apologies Master, but I am Mistress's personal maid, not yours. I am sorry," she apologized before forcefully taking the magazine and going off to make sure her task is done.

Rinko smirked. This is why I said never to mess with her!

"Good morning!" An emerald-haired boy greeted from the red carpeted stairway.

_Pause._

Meet Echizen Ryoga, heir to the Echizen Corporation. He has inherited part of his father's perverted nature. He is overprotective of his sister, and anyone who messes with her will get it from him.

_Play._

Trailing behind him was his personal butler. Ryoga strode to his seat and plopped down at the exact moment his butler pulled out his chair slightly for him. He grinned at his father's crestfallen look.

"Oyaji, your porn magazines got burned again?"

At this, Rinko looked triumphant. "What do you think?"

Nanjirou sighed. "I have a sad life…" He sniffled as the other two rolled their eyes.

"Sad?" Ryoga was totally baffled by his father now. How could living in a mansion be sad? And all these riches! Ryoga shook his head, not bothering to answer to Nanjirou's self-pitying statement.

"Young Master…" the personal maid of the youngest daughter greeted Ryoga.

Ryoga looked up and grinned. "Need help waking up Chibisuke?"

The maid looked almost sheepish and concentrated on her shoes. "I am terribly sorry to interrupt your breakfast for this. It is my own incompetence that I cannot wake up Young Mistress and—"

Ryoga waved away her words. "No worries. I'm the only one able to wake her up. Sometimes I think I make a good alarm clock,"  
The maid bowed and made way for Ryoga before trailing behind him with Ryoga's personal butler.

Ryoga strode up the stairs and stopped in front of an elaborately decorated wooden door with the word 'Ryoma' engraved on it. He burst into it without so much of a knock while the two servants remained outside, waiting for him patiently. As part of their… routine, they put on their earplugs, now a necessity.

Ryoga smiled at the familiar figure lying on the king-sized white canopy bed. He got closer to the figure and smiled an even brighter smile. There she was, his beloved younger sister slumbering away.

_Pause._

Meet Echizen Ryoma, the youngest daughter of the Echizen household. She's a terrific player and unfortunately inherited some, I repeat, some of her mother's sadistic nature. Therefore meaning that if you find her scary when she is in her sadistic mode, her mother is ten times worse.

_Play._

Ryoga took a deep breath.

"CHIBISUKE! WAKE UP!"  
"Ahh!" Ryoma screamed and her eyelids fluttered open with a start. I blinked and looked to her right where Ryoga _**was**_.

"Good morning Ryoga," Ryoma yawned. Normally, she would bash him up but she really didn't feel like it today. Besides, Ryoga had already run off to avoid getting beaten up.

Ryoma's personal maid took it from there.

"Young Mistress, your clothes and accessories have already been picked out for you. As your request, I have picked out something casual. It is a striped burnt orange and white hooded top paired a pair of dark-washed Levi jeans. As for the accessories, I have prepared a simple dangling diamond earring and a matching necklace. Please take your time to change. I will be waiting outside," The maid bowed and excused herself out of the room.

Ryoma yawned and stretched. She proceeded to her massive bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Quickly applying some clear lip-gloss, Ryoma then quickly changed out of her pajamas and wore the clothing prepared by her personal maid, grumbling a little about how early she had to wake up.

"Good morning…" Ryoma seemed rather bored as she plopped into her seat. She glanced down and frowned.

"Mum…"

"Yes, Honey, I know. Next time okay? Japanese breakfast next time," Rinko assured her daughter.

Grumbling, Ryoma had no choice but to eat her French breakfast. It was, of course, delicious. It was, after all, prepared by the finest chef. However, Ryoma preferred a Japanese-styled breakfast.

Just then, Nanjirou looked up from his plate and announced, "We're going to Japan this afternoon at three,"

Ryoma nearly choked on her baguette. This afternoon? Japan? Rinko looked confused.

"Why so sudden?"

Nanjirou explained, "I have a big project going on in Japan and I need to be there to oversee things. So I thought the whole family might as well come too. It would be a good chance to have a culture change anyway. I've already bought the mansion and hired a professional interior designer to design the inside of our house. It's all done already by the way. And as we speak, our stuff is packed and ready to be air-flown to our mansion in Japan. Our house-hold maids are extremely efficient, though not as efficient as our personal ones, of course," Nanjirou stopped momentarily to flash a smile at the personal servants before continuing, "Oh, and I've recruited more servants in Japan. The rest of the servants, save for the personal ones, are to remain in America to take care of this mansion,"  
Ryoga looked excited— no, scratch that, extremely excited at this piece of news.

"Isn't that great? I was getting bored of America anyway,"

Ryoma rolled her eyes. Her brother had inherited their father's impulsive nature…not that she was one to speak though. She, too, had also inherited some of it. Suddenly, something dawned upon Ryoma.

"Then won't that mean we can meet Kei-chan?"

_Pause._

A bit of explanation here; Kei-chan, also known as Atobe Keigo, is Ryoma and Ryoga's cousin. Echizen Rinko is the sister of Atobe Keigo's mother, Atobe Renko.

Ahem, continuing…

"Oh, right!" Rinko was delighted at this. "Then I can see Renko frequently! That's perfect!"

Nanjirou laughed light-heartedly at their excitement.

"The Atobe family, will of course be throwing a 'welcome back' party for us so be prepared! It will be held directly after we get off the airplane so the ladies must get ready! The guys on the other hand do not take very long to prepare so we will just change and play Wii." Nanjirou smirked.

Ryoma paled visibly. Rinko grinned evilly. She grabbed her and dragged her to Ryoma's own room to pick out clothes for her. The personal servants trailed behind silently.

"Well then! We have about four hours to get ready! Not quite enough time but, it will work!" Rinko clapped her hands together. She dragged Ryoma's hated walk-in closet and walked to an extremely long rack titled 'dresses'. Ryoma hated that section the most. It wasn't like she had something against dresses. It was the lewd glances of boys and men alike that bothered her. But at least she had the protection of her family.

"Ooh! I've found the perfect dress!"

Rinko squealed and pulled out a black one-shoulder cocktail dress. She then dashed, yes, dash, to the shoes rack and took black stilettos she had bought for Ryoma a year ago off the rack. She then walked back to Ryoma and commanded, "Wear these,"

Ryoma sighed and resigned to her fate. She had learned from previous experience to not disobey her mother, especially when she was in her hyper mode. She put on the dress and slid on the stilettos. Thank god for all that practice on high heels her mother had made her do. At least she wouldn't fall flat on her face now.

"Oh my gosh! You look stunning!" Rinko declared. She rushed to the accessories drawer and pulled out a dangling amethyst earring, a matching necklace as well as a matching bracelet. Without a word, she handed to Ryoma.

Ryoma, of course, complied. But the worst had yet to come. The moment she had on the accessories, shoes and dress, Echizen Rinko dragged Ryoma to the makeup booth at the massive bathroom and raised an eyebrow, an obvious hint of what she was about to do.

"No!" Ryoma was horrified by then. "No!"

Rinko pouted.

"Your 'cute' approach doesn't work on me, okaa-san," Ryoma scowled.

Rinko smiled menacingly. "Doesn't matter," She smiled a sadistic smile.

Ryoma shivered. Images of what had happened in the past flashed in her mind. Sighing, she gave up

_Four hours later…_

"Done!" Rinko stepped back and smiled, obviously proud of herself. Ryoma's delicate eyelids fluttered open. She saw her reflection in the mirror and scowled. She looked gorgeous, of course, but the real irritating part was chasing away annoying guys at the party… but Ryoga would do it for her anyway.

"Let's go," Ryoma stated nonchalantly. "It's time to get to our private jet. It's in the house so it wouldn't take that long anyway,"

Rinko nodded in agreement and they made their way to the lawn where the private jet was waiting. (The lawn is humongous)

Ryoga and Nanjirou were playing Wii excitedly in the private jet, much to the amusement of the ladies. Not that they had anything against playing Wii. But the way they were jumping about was a pretty amusing sight. The ladies settled down beside them. Without a word, Ryoga handed Ryoma another remote control and they began to play Tennis Wii… it wasn't anywhere as fun as real tennis, of course, but this would have to do for now.

_At the Atobe household few hours later…_

""Okaa-sama, should we make our departure?" Atobe Keigo asked his mother, Atobe Renko respectfully. She nodded excitedly, tugging at her husband's (Atobe Kei) arm.

"Come on! Let's go! Their private jet will be arriving on our landing pad soon!" Renko was excited. Her sister would be living in Japan, and what's more, their mansion was right next to the Atobe mansion! It was a dream come true. Right now, the Echizen's welcome party was just starting, but what's a party without its VIPs? And of course, she had to be there to receive them.

Atobe Kei smiled at his wife's excitement. Even his usually arrogant son who seemed to not care about anything at all now seemed extremely excited as well. He complied and followed them to the landing pad.

Few minutes later, the Echizen's private jet landed. Out stepped an elegant lady and another handsome man.

"Rinko!"

"Renko!"

Laughter could be heard as the two sisters hugged while the two men nodded politely at each other.

"Where's Ryoma and Ryoga?" Keigo asked.

As if on cue, a breath-takingly beautiful girl and equally gorgeous guy stepped out of the plane, bickering with one another.

"I totally owned you in tennis Wii!"  
"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Keigo chuckled. "Still at each other's throats?"

The two siblings looked up simultaneously. "Kei-chan!"

Ryoma ran and gave him a hug, laughing. An obvious difference with her normal attitude. The two of them had always been close… though it was pretty weird since their personalities were way different. Ryoga, on the other hand, gave Keigo a clap on the back.

(Meanwhile, the adults had disappeared off the party.)

Just then, a bunch of teenagers came to the landing pad. A red-haired boy spoke up, "Atobe, so this is where you disappeared off to! We thought you ditched us! Who are these two people anyway?"  
Atobe's eyebrows twitched dangerously. "These are my cousins, the one we are hosting the welcome party for. And how can you think that Ore-sama is so ungentlemanly to ditch someone? In fact—"

Ryoma cut in, "Ore-sama? How big of an ego have you built when I was in America Kei-chan?"

"Kei-chan?" the boys muttered under their breath incredulously.

"And mind telling me who these guys are?" Ryoma continued, ignoring the mutters.

"From the right, Oshitari Yuushi, Gakuto Mukahi, Jirou Akugatawa, Ryou Shishido, Choutarou Ootori, Munehiro Kabaji, Wakashi Hiyoshi. They are from my tennis team," Keigo paused, then added, "I'm the captain,"

Ryoma rolled her eyes. "Duh, of course you're the captain; you've told me that like a million times over the phone and email,"

Keigo blushed a deep red; a rare sight, if you know what I mean. Even his team was incredulous. It's not everyday you get to see a certain diva-like captain being embarrassed.

"And by the way, if you refer yourself to Ore-sama again, I'm going to call you Monkey King," Ryoma added.

Keigo sputtered, "But Ore-sama—"

"Monkey King," Ryoma cut in.

Keigo's face turned green.

"But Ryo-chan…Ore—"

"Monkey King,"  
"Ryoga…" Keigo turned to the snickering green-haired for help.

He raised his hands, indicating that he would have nothing to do with this for fear of incurring Ryoma's wrath.

Keigo took a death breath. "Ryo-chan, Ore—I will not use Ore-sama to refer to myself,"  
Ryoma let a radiant smile take over her face. Upon seeing this, the tennis team blushed, save for Keigo of course. Even Kabaji's cheeks were visibly red but the two overprotective guys didn't react well to their blushing. Their furious expressions clearly spelled out 'S-T-A-Y A-W-A-Y F-R-O-M M-Y S-I-STER/C-O-U-S-I-N' the tennis team gulped visibly but Ryoma was oblivious.

"And I'm going to attend Hyotei, by the way," Ryoma announced.

"Hyotei? Not Seigaku? Oji-sama wanted you to attend Seigaku am I not wrong?" Keigo questioned.

Ryoma sighed, "Does the location of my house look near to Seigaku to you?" She said as she pointed to the left where her house was situated. "Besides, who cares what Oyaji thinks. I'm doing what I want to thank you very much,"

The tennis team smiled momentarily but their smiles immediately disappeared when they remembered their captain's death glare. If anything was wrong with Ryoma, they were going down. The boys gulped. This was going to be a long life. *Sigh*


	2. Chapter 2

"_No! _I am not taking the limousine! _I want to keep a low profile thank you very much!_ Do you guys even know the meaning of low profile? "Ryoma was indignant as the butler took no notice of her and shoved her lightly into the long, black, sleek vehicle. Keigo was already settled on the leather seating and rolled his eyes discreetly.

"Ryo-chan, give it up and just come in. Struggling just makes things worse. Besides, you should have seen this coming. No way was your mother allowing you walk to school. In fact, she might even make you take the helicopter so count your blessings."

That shut her up. No matter how sweet her mother may appear on the outside, one of her number one hobbies was flaunting her wealth through her children. Sure, she loves her children deeply and this was one of her ways to show her love to her children. If not for Nanjiroh's negotiation on Ryoma's behalf, Ryoma really might have to take the helicopter to school even though the distance between her home and Hyotei was a mere 33 miles away, easily reached by a _land _vehicle.

"I guess you have a point…" Ryoma muttered incoherently before slumping down into the leather-clad seat, shooting glares at no one in particular.

"Young Mistress…your bags…" Ryoma's personal maid popped out of nowhere only to hand Ryoma her tennis and school bag.

"Thank you, you may leave," Ryoma waved a hand dismissively, not at all shocked at her sudden appearance. She sighed. This was going to be a long trip, though technically it was only a 20 min drive.

"Young Mistress and Young Master, we are here." The chauffeur got out of his seat to open the car door for them. The school was bustling with uniform-clad students and only a few stopped to stare. This was already a common sight. That was, until a certain emerald-haired teen stepped out with a bored expression on her face. Following her was the face that everyone in this school knew; Atobe Keigo. There were people chattering everywhere. The boys talking excitedly as if they even had a chance to go out with the mystery girl while the girls were alternating between shooting jealous glares at her and shooting flirtatious glances at the King. Keigo raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The school yard became quiet gradually. Even sparrows stopped half-way through eating a worm.

"Show-off…" Ryoma muttered under her breath, only to earn disapproving looks from Keigo's fans.

"Everyone listen up! This is ore-sama's cousin from America! I expect you to treat her well!"

Cue the chattering again. This time, guys were strategizing on how to get Ryoma alone without Keigo knowing while the girls were shooting hopeful glances at Ryoma, probably thinking that Ryoma could give them access to Keigo if they could somehow be best friends.

Ryoma rolled her eyes. "Let's go Kei-chan."

The school became quiet again. 1…2…3…. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAaT!"

Ryoma pressed her hands to her ears. What was wrong with this school? The birds took off flying again, startled by the sudden outburst.

"Kei-chan…Atobe-sama lets her call him that?"

"They are cousins,"

Whispers could be heard everywhere. Keigo sighed. Snapping his fingers once more, everyone formed a line to let the pair pass.

"For once that icky talent of yours to make people listen to you has it's perks, Kei-chan" Ryoma sighed, but walked alongside Keigo, slightly uncomfortable at the attention. But of course, nothing could be shown through her stoic face.

"Do you dare to imply that Ore-sama is…" His sentence was cut off with a glare.

"Do not speak to me using Ore-sama. For others, fine. But for me? Dream ON."

"Yes. Okay, do you dare to imply that my awesome talent is useless?"

"Yes," came the blunt and short answer.

"Of course…Just…checking," Keigo bobbed his head up and down awkwardly.

Looks like it will quite a torturous term for him too.

_**Sorry! Haven't had much time to update recently, which is why most of my stories are stuck with only 1 chapter. This chapter is also kind of short because of my lack of time so, forgive me! I will try to update rapidly after my end-of-year exams!**_


End file.
